Shifting Hearts
by lightfae530
Summary: Kenzi didn't understand the pain and Dyson didn't understand why she was acting so strangely.
1. The world we see

**Hi guys, I'm posting this on my account. My daughter, RockAngel777, will be running this account but I'll answer any reviews. If there is a problem with the story please contact my daughter. Leave your reviews here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. "Lost Girl" is a registered trademark of Showcase CA.**

**Beta'd by: RockAngel777**

**Chapter One**

_Kenzi is so scared that she can't tell anyone. But Dyson won't leave it alone._

As I stepped out of the shower I was hit by the worst pain I've ever had in my life. As I looked down at my arm I was horrified. It had gone from being purple and blue to pure black. It looked as though it were dead. Aside from the excruciating pain I could feel nothing in that arm or hand. I had no grip left in it either. It was time to seek help.

So to the Dal I went, and as it was midday the bar should be empty. When I walked in I spotted Trick behind to bar. I went up to the bar and he asked me if I wanted a drink. I told him maybe later.

"Trick can we talk downstairs?"

He looked at me strangely, but he led the way.

"What's up Kenzi?" He asked.

"I will just show you.'

So I rolled up my sleeve and removed my glove. He looked surprised, and when his eyes met mine they were full of questions. I made him promise not to tell the others. After securing his promise to keep my secret, I proceeded. After telling him about my visit to the Norn, I told him what I had been going through.

After what seemed like forever he spoke, He said that he would have to consult his books and if need be visit the Norn himself. I asked if there were anywhere that I could stay until we found out what was happening. He said that he had a house outside of town that I could use. He wrote down the address and told me to take care of myself. I hugged him and left.

I was calling Bo to find out where she was, she told me she was researching a case and would be gone all day. So it would be safe to go back to the clubhouse to get some clothes and money. With that done, I took a cab to Trick's house. It was beautiful, all hardwood floors and antique furniture. So I settled in. After a shower and a nap I decided to explore. As i stepped out onto the patio I was struck by the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. Numerous colorful flowers and luscious shrubs and greenery, It was almost like a dream.

My phone had been ringing all day so i decided to turn it off for a while. There was a knock at the door, no one was supposed to know where I was. I walked to the door cautiously, and then I realized that it was a delivery person. I opened the door to groceries and a note, thought you might need some food.

I thought, _I must thank him for this_. When all of the groceries were put away I got the doughnuts and sat down to kill some robot hookers.

Just before going to bed I turned my phone on and it proceeded to go off over and over. After what seemed like forever it finally stopped. I looked at it there were 56 text messages and 32 missed calls. I looked to see who all of them were from most were Bo three from Hale five from Dyson and two from Trick. So I listened to the messages from Trick, he said he would be coming by shortly. I got excited thinking he had some news.

When Trick arrived I couldn't wait to hear what he found. He sat down and took my hands in his. As he looked into my eyes I could tell he didn't like what he had to tell me. Just give it to me straight Trickster.

"First let me say that what is happening to you is rare and not entirely bad."

"Tell me already."

"Ok, when you were with the Norn what spilled on you was the blood of a shifter. And what that does is change you into a shifter Fae. And since you were holding Dyson's love you will become a wolf shifter."

I had to have some time to process this.

"But, you will be in quite a bit of pain. How long have you been in pain?"

I thought back, "For three and a half weeks

." Good then it's almost over. It should only last for about two or three more days. But Kenzi these will be the worst days. You need someone with you and I can't I have the bar."

"I don't have anyone," I said. He looked at me and said "Yes, you do. Bo, Hale, and Dyson."

I shook my head. "But, I don't want them to know.

"Please Kenzi let me tell one of them I will swear them to secrecy." I thought about it and agreed that he could tell Dyson. He smiled and left.

I got up to go to bed and there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and was swept into a crushing hug.

"Whoa there D-man what's this?" He stepped back and looked into my eyes and said, "Kenzi are you ok?" I looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek,

"Yes at the moment I am. But Trick has told me that won't be the case in the next few days." He hugged me again and said we will get through this together. Somehow I knew we would.

After Dyson had settled in we went to bed. The next morning I was awoken by the worst pain imaginable, so bad that I was screaming. Dyson came running into the room. He looked so scared I hated that look on him. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He came to me and wrapped him arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. Just having him here made it somehow better. I looked up at him and he could see the words in my eyes that I could never say.

With understanding in his eyes he leaned down and kissed me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"But what about Bo?" He felt me tense up. He looked at me,

"What's wrong Kenzi? Have I upset you?"

"No Dyson ,but what about Bo?"

He looked at me with understanding and said," Bo and I are over we have been for a while. You see my love for her was a blood thrall from healing her so much."

"You mean you don't love her anymore?"

He said," I'm not sure I ever did."

"What does that mean? " I asked.

"It means I can now be with the one that I have always wanted."

"And who is that?" Just then another pain hit me and this one made me pass out.

When I finally came around I was looking into his worried eyes. I hated what this was doing to him. I wished I hadn't let Trick tell him. At this thought I began to cry. He came to me asking if I was hurting.

I told him, "No, I just wished that I hadn't let Trick tell you."

He asked why sounding hurt and said, "Kenzi I'm glad you chose me I don't want you going through this alone."

I knew that everything would be ok. I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed back.

After three days of pain I slept for twelve hours. I awoke to beautiful blue eyes looking back at me.

"Thank you so much for being with me."

He just said, "You're more than welcome no thanks necessary. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can."

"Who is it that you want?"

He took my hands and looked deep into my eyes and said the words that I never dared to hope I would hear.

"Kenzi, you are the one I want If you will have me." I jumped up and kissed him, a long passionate kiss. It was like we had just came through a long dark tunnel and now we were in the sun and happy.

"Do you think we can make good use of this bed?"

He asked, "Are you sure you are up to it?"

I smiled and said, "Try me."

He smiled and kissed me hard and long. All the while I was undoing his pants while he had already gotten my shirt and pants off. Then I felt it. His erection. He was large and I ached to have him inside me. I begged him to end my suffering. In one swift move he entered me. I have never felt so full and so good in my life. I began matching his movements, stroke for stroke. He looked down at me amazed that I could take him entirely. I just smiled at him and let him go deeper while he was deep inside I squeezed him and he let out a growl. I could tell his wolf was at the surface so I let mine come out too. As the pace quickened he could not believe that he was having such amazing sex with little ole me. As we reached our climax together it was like fireworks. As we laid there trying to catch our breath he looked at me and said," You are absolutely amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself. I'm going to take a shower."

As I stepped into the shower I felt something touch me. I turned and there he stood my wolf man. I asked him what he was doing; he said that he was going to join me. After a very long shower we got ready to go see Trick.

At the Dal, We greeted Trick who was very happy that I was well. Hit me up Trickster. And then Bo came walking in. She came over to me and said, "Where have you been?"

I told her that I had been visiting friends. She began looking very close at me.

"What is wrong Bo?"

"There's something different about you.  
" I told her she was right. Then she asked, "What happened to you?"

So I told her that as soon as Hale arrived I would tell both of them. She looked at Dyson and said, "Why does he know already?"

I then smiled at him. "Because, he was with me." Then she freaked out. She came toward me and that's when Dyson stepped between us. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't listening. Just then Hale arrived.

"Let's take this downstairs."

Once we were downstairs, I began to recount what had happened to me. After reaching the end of my story I looked at Bo and Hale. They were speechless. And then the questions started. Bo was the first to speak; she asked what this would mean for my life span? According to Trick I now have the life span of a Fae. And as a shifter I need to choose a side.

Bo said, "You could be like me and not choose."

"I prefer to be light Fae rather than unaligned. But Bo I will always be there to help you."

She then noticed the large smile on Dyson's face.

"Just what are you grinning about Dyson?"

He looked at her and said" Kenzi is now mine."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said looking at me.

I stood up and looked into her eyes and told her.

"Bo you aren't going to like this, Dyson and I are now and forever together."

She was furious. She grabbed my arm and said , "No one owns you but me". At this Dyson stood and crossed over to me. He reached for me and pulled me away from Bo's grip and then he told her that I didn't belong to anyone but him. She glared at him and said that he also belonged to her. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were flashing amber to blue and back again. He leveled his eyes with hers and with great control he said,

" I haven't belonged to you in quite some time. Now that the blood thrall has cleared my system I only belong to one person." He then took me in his arms and kissed me, She stomped off and left. Hale who had been very quiet finally speaking.

"I'm glad personally, that the two of you have finally found each other it's about time."

We turned to him and smiled. Then we went back up to the bar.

We knew that Bo would eventually come around. She just needed some time. I walked over to Dyson and wrapped my arms around him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and said it has been an eventful day.

"Yes it has but, I would love to have an eventful night as well."His eyebrows rose in a sly way. I turned on my most brilliant smile and he took the hint.

"See you guys later my new mate and I have some talking to do." Hale smiled and said, "Talking my ass." I said, "Goodnight Hale goodnight Trick."

As we walked to the car I asked, "What we were going to talk about?" He looked at me and then he kissed me with all the passion and love that he felt. As I pulled back I said, "Wow," and we walked to the car and into our future.

**Beta note: Sorry if it's not perfect but this was a rush job.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Past grudges

**Shifting Hearts Chapter 2: Past Grudges**

**By: LightFae530**

**Beta'd by: RockAngel777**

**Disclaimer: I do not, now nor have I ever, owned Lost Girl.**

**Read and Review!**

It's taking me a lot longer to get the hang of this shifter thing than I thought it would. I however, have gotten used to being with my wolf man. As I sat across the table he had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong Dyson?"

He looked at me and asked, "Why did you look so far away?"

I took his hand and said, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

He said, "It's me who's the lucky one."

I got up and I kissed him with everything I had.

When it was over he said, "Wow, what was that for?"

I said. "Just because you deserve it. Let me see I can think of a few things you deserve too." I smiled and said," If you can catch me, that is."

Then I got up and ran straight for the bed. Followed closely by my sexy wolf man, I climbed on the bed to get away and he jumped on the bed and pinned me down. What started out with giggles soon turned into moans and groans and screaming his name . "No matter how many times we make love I never get tired of it."

He said he, "Hoped I wouldn't because he never would."

We took our shower together of course.

It had been a week since I had seen Bo, and the last time she'd been really mad at me. I only hope that she has calmed down since then. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared. He sensed that something was wrong. Baby are you ok? I looked at him and then I told him that I was scared to face Bo. He came over and hugged me then he told me that he would be with me and it would be okay.

We walked in the Dal and we saw Hale and one of our handshakes began. When we finished we hugged. And then we went to the bar to greet Trick. "Trickster hit me up."

"Hi Kenzi how are you?"

"I'm perfect, my man."

Then it happened, in walked Bo. I immediately tensed up. Dyson noticed and came to my side. In my ear he whispered "It's okay I'm here."

I got up and said, "Hi Bo how are you?"

She stared at me for a moment and then she came over to me and gathered me in a hug. I am so glad that you aren't still mad at me. She told me she had, had time to think about it and she was okay with it. I was so glad that I would not lose my sister. So we partied all night and into the wee hours of the morning. When Trick finally said last call nobody was is any shape to drive so he called us a cab.

For the next couple of months things were great until one afternoon. I had been sick for a couple of weeks and Dyson was getting scared so he finally convinced me to go to the doctor. I paced the waiting room wanting nothing more than to cut and run. But Dyson had came with me to make sure I found out what was wrong. My name was called and I went into the exam room. I was told to undress and put on a gown. After that a female doctor came in and examined me. When she finished she asked me if I would like Dyson to join us for the sonar.

"Why do i need a sonar?" She smiled at me and told me that I was pregnant.

"You must be kidding me."

"No, I need to find out how far along you are."

I was still in shock, but I told her to go get Dyson but not to tell him yet. When he walked in he was confused, he looked at me waiting for an explanation. I asked him to sit down. The machine was brought in and I was smeared with that gooey gel. When the wand touched my belly there was a strong heartbeat and you could see the baby moving. I looked at Dyson and he was smiling.

He leaned over and kissed me and said, "I can't believe we are having a baby."

I asked him if he was happy about the baby and he said, "How could I not be? This is the best thing to happen to me since you became mine. You have made me the happiest man on earth."

We went straight to the Dal when we left the doctor's office. The only one there was Trick so I called Bo and Hale. When they arrived we sat down and I told Dyson to tell them the news. With the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face he told our friends. When the congrats were done we decided to have a toast and of course mine was grape juice.

As the months passed by I busied myself getting ready for the baby. It was about a month before the due date when I started having pains. I got really scared and called Bo. She was there in a matter of minutes. She took me to the lab immediately. As this baby was most probably Fae it was better to have it at the lab. Lauren was at the door waiting for us. She brought me straight in and began to check me. When she was finished she told me that I was definitely in labor.

"But, Lauren it's too soon."

"I know but it is too late you are going to deliver. You need to call Dyson as soon as you can." So I called Dyson when he answered, I told him to get to the lab as soon as he could. He said, "Are you okay, is it the baby? Kenzi, I'm on my way." I could tell by his voice he was as scared as I was.

When Dyson arrived he was shown to my room. Our eyes met and I knew everything would be okay. Little did I know that would not be the case. Everything began to happen so fast. I was more scared as each minute passed. Then Lauren came to me and said that the baby was in danger, I told her to do whatever she could to save the baby and not to worry about me. She looked me in the eyes and knew that I meant what I said. Then I was taken into the operating room given a spinal shot and the c-section began. Within minutes the baby was here, but she wasn't breathing. I asked what was wrong and Dyson came over to tell me that her lungs weren't fully developed.

"Please Lauren, save my baby!" I cried.

She said that she would do everything she could. I called Dyson's name and he came to me, I told him to go with our baby and make sure she was okay. He kissed me and left. After the surgical team finished with me I was taken back to my room. Since I was all alone I let the emotions take over. I could not stop crying and praying. It was forever before anyone came to tell me about my baby.

Lauren was the first to come in, then Bo, Lauren told me that the baby would be on a breathing machine for at least two weeks to let her lungs grow more. She was okay other than that. I wanted to see her and I was not taking no for an answer. So I was brought a wheelchair and taken to the nursery. She was beautiful all brown curls and dark skin. I immediately started to cry, Dyson realized I was there.

He came to me and took my face in his hands and said, "She will be fine Kenzi she's our little girl, she's going to make it." I looked at him and kissed him.

"I want to touch her, Dyson." He pushed the wheelchair over to her and I reached out to touch her. She was so hot. I was scared Dyson told me it was fine because she was a shifter and wolves run hot. I smiled at that remembering when Dyson would hug me to get me warm.

As the days passed she got stronger and the machine was removed. Finally we were allowed to take her home. But we had to give her a name. Alainn Aingeal is the name we choose. Then we had to explain what it meant. Alainn means beautiful and Aingeal means angel. Everybody agreed that the name was perfect.

She was such a great baby you hardly knew she was around. And she was always smiling I loved being a mom and Dyson loved his new role as dad. I would find him in her room holding her and singing to her in his native language. How I loved watching them. My family, it made me so happy.

As it is always the peace couldn't last. There was an old enemy of Dyson's that had resurfaced. He had heard through the gossip of the Fae that Dyson had a child and he had chosen to use our child against him.

I arrived at the Dal around four p.m. I got Alainn out of the car and went inside. Trick was behind the bar as usual, upon seeing me and the baby he came up and took her.

After he played with her for a few minutes I made her a bottle and took her downstairs. When she had eaten and was asleep I placed her in the crib that we had set up in Trick's apartmant. I then went upstairs to have a drink. About ten minutes later Dyson arrived and after a kiss he went downstairs to check on Alainn. A moment later he came running up the steps growling.

I could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

" What is it Dyson?" I asked.

"She's gone, Alainn is gone." I went into shock I couldn't move. I looked at Dyson and fainted. When I came to Dyson was holding me. I couldn't stop crying. He promised me that he would find her. I looked into his worried face , but somehow I knew he would bring our little girl home. I told him I loved him and kissed him for luck.

HeadQuarters

The nanny accepted the child and went to care for her. Deamhan was now plotting how to tell Dyson how to find his child. He had sent one of his crew to get Dyson's cell number. When he returned he also had a report of how Dyson was doing. Deamhan was amused to find out that Dyson looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He dialed the number and on the second ring Dyson answered.

"Hello Dyson, this is-"

_"I know who this is. State your reason for calling."_

"I just wanted you to know that I think your baby is precious."

The Dal

At this Dyson growled, "Where is she?"

We all looked up at him. I came to his side. He said, "Okay, I will be there," and he ended the call.

He looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry, Kenz, it's my fault that our Alainn is gone. " What do you mean, Dyson?"

"Years ago, I had a run in with a Fae named Deamhan, and to get back at me he has taken our baby."

"Dyson can you get her back?"

He looked at me and said, "I will get her back Kenzi I promise. He has told me to meet him at this park and he will give her to me. In exchange for me."

"Dyson , no you can't do that I want you both safe."

"I will be okay Kenz, just come with me to get her." So we headed out to the meeting not knowing what would happen.

As we approached the park I started to get nervous, I grabbed his hand and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"It will be okay my love, just get Alainn and go."

"I can't leave you."

"You must leave, promise me you will. The Ash is sending backup about ten minutes after we get to the meeting."

That made me feel much better. I kissed him and we got out of the car. As we walked to the meeting site I could hear Alainn and I knew she was fine. I gave Dyson a kiss and a hug and told him I would see him later. Dyson walked to the center of the park a woman came toward me holding Alainn. She handed her to me and told me to leave. I did as I was told, but with a sense of dread for Dyson. As the backup was sanctioned by the Ash, Hale would be there and I had to trust that he would keep Dyson safe.

Two hours later there was still no word from Dyson or Hale. I was at the Dal waiting when I got the call. My heart sank as I answered the phone. On the other end was Hale. He said that I needed to get to the lab asap. I hung up he phone and told Bo and Trick. Bo said that she would drive and Trick closed the bar.

When we got to the lab Lauren was busy with Dyson and Hale told us what he knew so far. About a half an hour later Lauren came to the waiting room and told us he was stable and we could see him. When we walked in he was asleep. He looked so pale and weak. I went over to him and grabbed his hand. At my touch he opened his eyes. I kissed him gently and told him I loved him. He asked where Alainn was and Trick brought her up to the bed. Dyson laid his hand on her and smiled then he drifted off with a smile on his face.

When he woke up, he looked around to find he was alone. He tried to get up but found that he couldn't. Just then I came into the room. Seeing what he was trying to do I told him to lie still. He looked at me with a helpless look on his face.

"Dyson please lie back and let yourself get well."

"But Kenzi-"

"No buts you are going to get better if it kills us both."

At that he chuckled and laid back."Where's Alainn? She's with Bo, so I can focus on you, I'll bring her later."

He then turned his gaze to me and he got a mischieveious look in his eyes.

"What are you up to Dyson?"

"Come closer and I'll show you."

"Are you sure?" He kissed me and it was like a fire started in my body and I couldn't stop. We were just about to undress when Lauren came in. She saw what we were doing and she turned her head and cleared her throat. We broke apart and righted our clothes. Then Lauren told us that Dyson could go home but only if he took it easy for the next few days. I promised I would see to it. So he got dreessed and we left.

We stopped by the Dal on the way home. Everybody was so surprised to see Dyson out of the lab so soon. Bo came in with Alainn in her arms.

I'm so glad you're here it saves me having to get in touch with you."

I walked up to her and took the baby. Dyson noticed that she was here and came to get her. He always looks so happy when he is with Alainn. He was holding her and whispering something to her and she started to laugh. To me there is no sound in the world that is sweeter than a baby's laughter. I walked over to them and asked what he was saying to her. He just said that it was their little secret.

"Okay you two, time to get you home." We said our goodbyes and went home.

After we had eaten dinner and fed Alainn, we put her to bed.

"Now it's time to put you to bed," I told Dyson.

He looked at me and said, "Only if you're comin' with me."

"I thought I would join you if that is okay with you. That's what I had in mind. But only to sleep, you still are healing."

"I'm fine Kenz, just let me show you."

He led me to the bedroom and he started with light kisses on my face then he moved to my neck then to my breasts. All the while driving me slowly crazy with his mouth. When he reached my belly I grabbed his head and kissed him with all the passion he had ignited within me. There was no doubt that this was going to anything but gentle. I guess it was our way of celebrating getting Alainn back and Dyson's recovery.

When he entered me it was like an explosion. As I rocked against him he remained still until my climax was over. Then he began to move slowly at first then faster I was screaming his name. We reveled in the feel of our bodies together it was perfect. We rode so high then we hated for it to end. But when we came it was like waves crashing the shore and rolling out again. We collapsed on the bed and tried ro catch our breath. When our breathing returned to normal all I could say was amazing. And he seconded that. We slept in each others arms a deep sleep that we both needed.

When we awoke the next day we were both in such a great mood. I got up to check on Alainn and she was smiling her sweetest smile.

I picked her up and changed her diaper and then I took her to her dad. Dyson's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Alainn. He reached out and she almost jumped into his arms. I laughed and called her daddy's girl.

He smiled so big and said, "That she is."

"Well, daddy you can feed her while I cook our breakfast."

As I went into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there was noone there but there was a flower arrangement and a note. Dyson came up behind me and he froze.

"Dyson what's wrong?"

He said, "Let me see the note, Kenzi." He read the note and all the color went out of his face. "What is it Dyson?"

"It's Deamhan he hasn't left and he says he is coming for me."

**Beta note: Another rush job guys.**


	3. The battle rages

**Shifting Hearts By: lightfae530**

**Beta'd By: RockAngel777**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3- The Battle Rages.**

Dyson had been on edge for weeks now. He was always looking over his shoulder wondering when Deamhan would make his move. I tried my best to keep his mind off of it, but it was hard. It seemed the only thing that made him smile anymore was Alainn. I loved that he spent so much time with her, but I missed him. So I arranged for Bo and Lauren to take Alainn for the night. After saying goodnight to Alainn and thanking Bo and Lauren I went back to cooking the special meal I had planned.

When I heard Dyson come in I went to give him a kiss. He didn't kiss me back , but went straight to Alainn's room.

"She isn't here," I called to him. He turned around and asked me where she was.

"She is staying with Bo and Lauren tonight."

"Why is that?"

"I thought we could spend some time together." I looked at him and he seemed mad.

"What's wrong Dyson?Don't you want to be with me?" I held my breath waiting on his answer.

He just turned around and went into our room. I fell to the floor and burst into tears. When I could stand again I went to our room. He was lying on the bed, I couldn't look at him I just gathered up some of my clothes . As I turned to leave he asked me what I was doing. With tears in my eyes I told him I was leaving.

"It's painfully obvious you don't want me here." Then, I left to get Alainn's things. Through my tears I could barely see but, I did manage to get her things together. I called a cab and took my suitcase to the door saying goodbye to Dyson It was barely audible but he heard it. He made no move to stop me.

So I said, "If you're trying to break my heart you have." And I left. I felt like my whole world came crashing down around me.

About ten minutes later I was standing on Lauren's doorstep suitcase in hand crying my eyes out. After a while they managed to get the whole story. And then I heard my sweet baby and I got her and took her to the spare bedroom. We both drifted off. Bo told Lauren that she had an errand to run. She went to Dyson's. She was beating on the door, when he opened it she punched him.

After he recovered he asked, "What that was for?"

"For breaking my sister's heart."

"Is she really hurt?" He asked.

"How else is she supposed to feel? She feels like you don't want her anymore. Is that what's going on?"

"Hell no! I want her more now than ever but I want her safe. I don't want her around when Deamhan comes for me."

"Why didn't you tell her that?" She asked.

"She wouldn't have left, Bo, you know that."

"So you would rather risk losing her forever than tell her the truth." Bo asked, incredulous.

"Do you think I've lost her forever?" Was his quiet reply.

"I don't know Dyson, she's more hurt than I've ever seen her. Let me ask you this. Do you still love her?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I do, more than life itself."

"Then, if you want to get her back you had better tell her now or, she may be lost to you."

He thought about that for moment then grabbed his jacket and went to talk to her.

I had just woken up from my nap when Dyson walked into the room. As soon as I saw him I burst into tears. He tried to hold me and I pushed him away. The shocked look on his face told me that he didn't expect that.

I looked him in the eye and said, "It doesn't feel too good does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"That's what you have been doing to me for weeks and you expect me to just forget it. It tore my heart out every time you turned away from me. I have cried so much I quit wearing makeup because, it just gets washed away. You have hurt me to my very core. Dyson, all I want is you , but I feel like you don't want me." As I said this I turned away and the tears started again. He was beside to me in the next moment.

"Please Kenzi, don't cry I'm more sorry than I can say. Please look at me. All I was trying to do is keep you safe from Deamhan. I should have never treated you like that. Can you ever forgive me?"

In his eyes I could see that he was truly sorry. He was waiting to find out if I could forgive him.

"Dyson, you are the love of my life, the father of my child, and my soul mate; I don't like the idea of living without you."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I love you too much to stay mad at you. But you will have to show me that you really want me in your life." He wrapped me in his arms and told me that he would prove it no matter what it took. We walked out of the room hand in hand.

Bo said, "Do you still want us to watch Alainn?"

"Yes, if you don't mind, my wolf man and I still have some making up to do."

"Have fun guys." With that we left.

When we arrived at the apartment Dyson picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. It had been a while since we had made love. I wanted him so very much. I began to kiss him as I unbuttoned his shirt. As I followed where the buttons had been I felt it as his heartbeat quickened. So I started licking everywhere I had kissed. When I got back to his lips I gave him a mind blowing kiss.

Then he said, "My turn."

He began kissing me and sucking my skin into his mouth as he went. I could barely say anything but please. In the next moment he entered me. It was so wonderful to feel him inside me again. It had been too long.

"Dyson, it has been so hard to be around you and not be with you like this."

"I know love, and I will never do that again."

"If you do prepare to be raped."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I think you would really do it."

"You bet I would." At that he thrust deeper into me. All I could do was scream his name. The pace quickened and we came together screaming each others names. As we lay together I asked him if he had missed me. He looked deep into my eyes and told me that he had in fact missed me.

"Please Dyson don't do that to me again."

"I promise I will never hurt you like that again. I love you with all my heart, mind, body, and soul Kenzi. I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you just how much I love you."

Deamhan sat at his desk plotting how to get Dyson to come to him. Then he realized if he took Dyson's human he would come to get her. He called in two of his most trusted men and told them what they must do. They nodded their heads and left to complete their task. With a triumphant smile on his face Deamhan sat back in his chair.

Nobody not even Dyson had seen Kenzi's wolf. But as they awoke that morning Kenzi decided to let him see her shift.

"Dyson, I want to show you something."

"What is that, love?" She stepped off the bed and transformed into her wolf. He couldn't believe his eyes before him stood the most beautiful solid black wolf. With the blue gray eyes of Kenzi.

"Kenz, you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen."

I changed back and got back into bed. he said , " I didn't know that you had changed into your wolf yet."

"This only the fourth or fifth time I have shifted."

"I need to train you on how to control it. Lets do this. First you need to get very angry."

"Alright, I thought about when Deamhan had taken Alainn."

When my eyes went amber Dyson came at me. I picked him up and threw him like a ragdoll. He recovered quickly. He came at me again and I picked him up spun him around and threw him in the corner. When he didn't get up I got scared that I had hurt him. I rushed to him and he grabbed me in a hug.

He said, "For a new wolf you are much stronger than I would have imagined."

"And I'm faster than you too."

"Let's go out the lake and we will see who is fastest."

So thats what we did. And of course I won. "Now who's faster?"

"You are Kenzi."

"HA HA HA. I told you so Dyson."

"Just wait till we get home."

"But we have to go get Alainn."

"Yes we do." So we left the lake to meet Bo at the Dal.

When we arrived at the Dal we greeted our friends and our baby girl was all smiles. I took Alainn from Bo and she proceeded to laugh and reach for her daddy.

He looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

She waved her hands and tried her best to get to him. So he finally said, "Come here little one."

I so loved seeing them together. Then I remembered that i had forgotten her extra bottle in the car. So I told Dyson I would be back in a second. As I stepped out into the sunlight a strange smell entered my nose. Then before I knew what was happening I was grabbed from behind and given something by way of injection which knocked me out. When I awoke I was face to face with Deamhan. "Ah, the human is awake."

I realized then that he had no idea that I was in fact a shifter. So I just sat and listened to all that was going on around me. "This should bring Dyson out into the open rather quickly. He seems to care a great deal for this human."

Back at the Dal. Dyson realized that Kenzi had been gone longer than she said and he came to look for me. He missed her by about ten minutes. When he walked back into the bar, his eyes were amber and he was visibly mad. Everybody looked at him and asked what was wrong? He told them that Deamhan had taken Kenzi and he needed to follow him. Bo told Hale to look after Alainn. But Hale protested. Trick told him that he would help. That made him feel a little better. But when it came to dirty diapers Hale begged Trick to change it. But Trick said no this would be good practice for when he had a child. After several gags and several curse words he managed to get it changed. With Trick laughing the whole time.

"Just wait 'til I tell the others."

Hale looked at Trick and said, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would and will."

Deamhan had released me from my bindings as he thought I could not escape. I decided to wait until Dyson arrived to act. I heard some commotion outside the door. Deamhan got up to see what was going on. And then Dyson and Bo broke in the room. "Ah, Dyson I thought my taking the human would bring you to me."

Dyson looked at me confused, so through our minds I told him that Deamhan had no idea I was a shifter. _ Good that will give us an advantage_.

"So Deamhan, you have me here what do you want with me?"

Deamhan said, "I want you dead."

To that Dyson said, "Many have tried and failed." Dyson made quick work of Deamhan's employees and turned on Deamhan. He told me to wait until he told me to shift. Deamhan came at Dyson with what looked like a silver dagger, Dyson dodged it the first time but he wasn't so lucky the second and third time. With blood pouring out of the two stab wounds Dyson was still trying to fight and he was growing weaker by the moment. I could tell by the way he was moving the silver had done it's job. And if he didn't get help soon he would be dead. He then looked at me and told me to shift.

When I shifted it took Deamhan by surprise. That gave me a clear shoot at his throat. So I leapt at him and clamped down on his throat I started shaking him and held until he stopped moving. Then I went to Dyson, he was bleeding badly. I go dressed and Bo and I took Dyson to the lab. Lauren gave him an antedote and we went back to the Dal.

Hale said , " I am so glad you're back. What's with D?"

"He was stabbed by a silver dagger, Lauren gave him an antedote he is still suffering from the effects of blood loss. He has to take it easy for a couple of days. Deamhan is dead . So how was babysitting?"

"It was good." Trick was laughing really hard.

"Okay Trick spill it."

"You should have seen him changing the dirty diaper."

"What happened?" I asked sensing where this was going.

"After he gagged and cursed he got it changed finally."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"It was just too funny."

"I can just picture it. And I would have laughed too, sorry Hale. Thank you all for the help today. I think it's time to get my family home. See you all tomorrow."

We got home and I put Alainn to bed. Then I went to care for Dyson. He was trying to remove his bandages. "Stop that! you'll get them bleeding again."

He just looked at me and shook his head. "Lauren told you to leave them on until tomorrow." He finally gave in and left them alone. Then he looked at me with a mischieveious grin on his face.

"No absoulutely not, you need to rest."

"But I want you." He argued.

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"But-"

"But nothing you are going to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"I don't care. Do I have to sleep in the other room?"

"You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Yes, I would if it means you will get some rest."

"But I rest better with you by my side." He said.

"Only if you promise all we will do is sleep."

He said, he promised. I should have known that would be a promise he couldn't keep. And he knew I couldn't deny him anything. But I did manage to get him to let me do all the work. We were both so turned on by the fight we had just been in. It was all I could do not to rip his clothes off as soon as we were alone. I knew that all the talking that I had done about waiting was falling on deaf ears. Mine and his.

I don't know if it was the adreneilin or just our need to be together, but it was like pure energy . We had the most amazing sex we had ever had. We kissed we bit we nibbled and we couldn't get enough . When we were ready to explode we bit down on each other and left our mark. As the waves of passion rolled over us we barely managed to hold on then we came in a burst of ecstasy so powerful we almost lost consciousness. As we lay together trying to catch our breath. When I could finally put two words together I asked Dyson where that had came from. He told me that it was the after effects of the battle. I can't wait to battle again if this is the result. He just laughed and pulled me to him holding me and kissing me and telling me how much me loved me.

The next morning I woke up to Dyson shivering. That had never happened before I was scared.

"Dyson are you okay?"

He told me through chattering teeth to call Lauren. I dialed the number and when Lauren answered I told her what was happening she said she would be there in ten minutes. When she got there she said that the wounds were not healing like they should. That was not possible he was supposed to heal he was supposed to be okay. Lauren took some blood and went back to the lab. She said she would call as soon as she analyzed it. In the mean time I was to keep him as warm as possible. I put extra blankets on him and I also got in the bed with him to try to warm him . About an hour after she had left Lauren called and said that there was silver present in his blood.

"What do we do about this?"

" He needs a blood transfusion. Bring him in and we will get this taken care of." I got Alainn ready and then I got Dyson ready, he was so weak he didn't even put up a fight. I dropped Alainn off with Trick and took Dyson to the lab. When we got there he couldn't even walk anymore. So I got a wheelchair and pushed him into the lab. Lauren said help me put him on this bed so he will be more comfortable. He had passed out. He was so weak by now that it was affecting his breathing. I was getting really scared and Lauren could see this so she called Bo. When Bo arrived all I could do was collapse into her arms and cry.

"Bo, I can't lose him. He's my life."

"Lauren will get him better." As the old blood was removed from him and the new blood replaced it he started to breath better. That made me feel better, but I wouldn't be okay until he was okay. As the night progressed he was resting more comfortably. But he still hadn't woken up. _Is that normal?_ I thought to myself. Lauren said that he probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. But I just couldn't leave him. I called Trick and asked if he could keep Alainn until tomorrow, of corse he said yes. Just concentrate on Dyson, Alainn and I will be fine. She is already sleeping. Thank you Trick you are a life saver. With that done I settled in for the night in a bed Lauren had set up for me next to Dyson.

As the sun rose I felt something touch my hand. I opened my eyes to see Dyson holding my hand.

I smiled at him and said, "You really scared me."

"I'm sorry I had no idea I would get this sick. What happened?"

"The silver dagger that you were stabbed with had silver nitrate on the blade and it got into your blood. Lauren had to give you a blood transfusion. But I think you are going to be okay now."

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'll have to ask Lauren. I will be back in a few."

When I came back he was trying to get out of bed.

"Dyson if you take one step of that bed I will leave and never come back." He looked at me and knew I was serious, so he laid back down. "If you behave and do as you are told you can get out of here tomorrow."

"I will stay on one condition no make that two."

"And what might they be."

"First, I want to see Alainn and then I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Well, I just might be able to do that." Just then Bo walked in with Alainn. She was reaching for her dad. He reached for her and she smiled her big toothless grin.

"Thank you Bo, for bringing her and thanks for agreeing to keep her tonight."

"No problem I love having her." I sat and watched the two of them playing and laughing it was such a sweet sight. After about two hours they were both tired so Bo took her home and Dyson took a much needed nap. This allowed me to go home and shower and change. When I got back to the lab Dyson was just waking up.

"Well hello gorgeous, how are feeling?"

"Better now that I can see you."

"You flatter me, sir."

"Come here you beautiful shifter,you." I laughed and came to him only to be swept up in a hug.

"I see you are feeling better."

"Yes, indeed I am, my love."

"But you still have to stay here overnight."

"If I must I guess I will as long as you are here with me."

"I wasn't planning on leaving unless you want me to."

"No I want you here."

We thought that everything was over with the death of Deamhan, but we were wrong. The Morrigan had heard of the way that Deamhan had been killed and she wanted revenge. The Ash had not been told of this yet. When Dyson was released he had to go see the Ash and explain what had happened. Maybe the Ash could smooth this over with the Morrigan. We could only hope.


	4. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of the production company and SYFY.

This is the last chapter. I have really enjoyed all of the reviews Thank you. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the others. Thank you for the love, enjoy.

The announcement

Since Dyson was on the mend it took a few days for him to feel up to meeting with the Ash. He would need to explain the reasons behind Deamhan's death. As it was going Dyson was healing faster than we expected. He would be meeting with the Ash soon.

I still couldn't believe that Dyson had to explain why he killed Deamhan. He was getting ready to leave and I was stopping him any way I could. Kenzi stop I am going to be late. But I don't want you to go. I have to, you know that. How long will you be gone? Maybe a couple of hours. Why? Because I may have a surprise for you when you get home. What are you up to? That's for me to know and you to find out. Then I kissed him and walked out of the room. He couldn't resist following me. Tell me Kenz , what are you planning? I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise. Okay I will just have to hurry home. You had better. He smacked my behind and left.

When Dyson arrived at the Ash's compound he was shown to the his chambers. Dyson nice of you to join us. I thought it was time to breif you on Deamhan's death. It all started about a century ago, he was an enemy that chose to assinate the king I was sworn to protect. We met on the battlefield and he fought underhandedly. He got the upper hand on us and then he ran. I guess he has been plotting against me every since. When he came back to town he had every intension of killing me and he almost succeeded. First he took my daughter and then he took Kenzi. I went to recover Kenzi and he stabbed me with a silver nitrate laced knife. If Lauren hadn't found it I would be dead. It has taken nearly two weeks to overcome it's effects. Well Morrigan you can see by the explanation that Dyson was well within his rights to murder Deamhan. Thank you Ash and thank you Detective Dyson I will take my leave now. I think you have satisfied The Morrigan as well as myself. Thank you Dyson. The next order of business is that shifter you are with, she needs to chose a side. But Ash she has already done that. I was not aware of that. What was her choice? She has chosen light Fae. That is good to hear. We must offically announce her decision. I wil contact you with the date and thank you again.

When Dyson arrived at his loft he could smell her, but he couldn't see her. He began calling her name. Shortly thereafter she appeared half shifted. She had her fangs out and her eyes were a bright amber color. What are you doing Kenzi? I want to make love to you while we are both half shifted. But you don't have control over your wolf yet. Oh but I do. Just come on Dyson half shift and let's have fun. You asked for it. So Dyson did as he was asked. It was so erotic to have his fangs out scraping my skin as he kissed my neck, my breasts and I was getting so hot for him. But I had plans of my own. He was surprised when I flipped him over and started to drag my fangs down his torso. I could tell it was turning him on. The more I did it the brighter his eyes became. I began to bite lightly on the skin just above his hip and he went crazy. He grabbed at me and I moved before he could catch me. The more he tried the more I eluded him. When he began to get frusrated I went to his erection and put my mouth on it. As I took it fully in my mouth I heard him growl. I remained there for a few more minutes and then I rose to take him into me. He was so very hard. I loved the feel of him inside me. I could feel myself about to release and I screamed his name. Then it was his turn. He turned me on my side with him sitting on his folded legs. When he thrust into me I could feel the full length of him. Oh my God Dyson you are amazing. I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and he was enjoying every minute of this. Then he changed positions to doggy style. I saw the irony of us doing it in this position. But damn it felt so good. As we thrust I could feel myself coming to my climax and he was close too. As we rode the wave of pleasure together we realized we had just had the best sex in our lives. Damn Dyson I didn't know you were so flexible. I like it that you are just as flexible. What made you want to do that. I was just curious to see what it would be like. Well what's the verdict? We will definitly be doing that again.

The following day we received a message from the Ash . My announcement gala would be in a week. But I don't want a party. Kenzi it is just a formality. All you have to do is dress up and accept the praise. Ok I said but i need to go shopping. Of course you do. Here is my card buy what ever you need. I picked up my phone . Bo come over to Dyson's as soon as you can. In about twenty minutes she appeared. We must go shopping I told her. She said she had already gotten her invitation and she also needed a dress. So I kissed Dyson and off we went. There were so many beautiful dresses to choose from I had a hard time deciding. That's when the sales girl brought out this silver dress and I said,"this is it." So with mine and bo's dress and shoes and accessories in tow we headed back to Dyson's. When we arrived there was a note that said Dyson had gone to meet Hale at the Dal. So Bo and I decided to go too. And besides I had to pick up Alainn.

The night of the gala came. I was a little nervous, but Dyson did his best to calm me down. He kept telling me how beautiful I looked. When we arrived at the Ash's compound Dyson told me he would see me soon ,but I had to walk in alone. I was takem to a room to wait until everyone arrived. One of the servants came and told me it was time. I walked up the hallway and into the room. All eyes were on me as I walked to Dyson. Hale saw me and looked at Dyson saying,", Man are you the luckiest man alive." Dyson was looking at me and said,"Yes Hale I am." Dyson took my hand and kissed it then, and he told me that he was so proud to be my choice. I put my hand on his face and told him I could never have chosen anyone but him. He held out his arm and escourted me to the Ash. After the announcement and the congratulations we finally left. Dyson looked over at me and said, " Kenzi are you really happy?" Yes Dyson I am more happy than I have ever been in my life and you are the reason for that. He took my hand and held it to his heart and said, " You have made me the happiest man alive and I thank you." Dyson we are going to be together for a long time are you sure that you won't get tired of me. Kenzi I could never get tired of you, you are my life, my love and I want you to be my wife. I grabbed him and hugged him and kissed him. I knew that we would always be together.


End file.
